The Untold Story : Pilihan Peter
by cla99
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah seorang tokoh minor yang tak terlalu dipedulikan, tersembunyi di balik cerita para tokoh mayor yang mendominasi, dan tak pernah diceritakan. Tapi, tak ada salahnya bukan jika aku yang pertama kali menceritakannya padamu? Kisah hidup Peter Pettigrew ketika jauh dari para Marauders. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter dan dunianya adalah milik Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Penulis hanya memiliki plot dan OC

**Warning :** OOC dan typo mungkin?

**_The Untold Story : Pilihan Pete_**_**r**_

Mungkin kamu benci dengan seorang animagus berwujud tikus dengan nama asli Peter Pettigrew.

Tapi, bukankah kamu belum mendengar kisah darinya? Jadi, mari kita coba intip apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mari kita lihat dari sudut pandangnya. Ini hanya sekedar salah satu teoriku. Cobalah untuk membaca dan pahami, semoga kamu mengerti.

==»«==

* * *

**_Hog's Head, London, Inggris Raya_**

Langit yang setengah jam lalu masih bersemburat jingga, kini sudah sepenuhnya hitam. Gelap. Hanya bintang yang berkelap-kelip yang menerangi angkasa. Dingin. Sedingin hatinya yang sedang bersedih.

Pria bertubuh gempal itu terus berjalan. Topeng silver yang ia kenakan seperti menyala di tengah kegelapan jalan.

Hog's Head. Tempat dimana kau bisa meminum fire whiskey tanpa persyaratan umur. Tempat dimana penjudi dan pemabuk juga suara Celestina Werback bercampur menjadi satu. Tempat dimana kau tidak akan dianggap aneh ketika wajahmu tertutupi cadar atau topeng. Dan tak lupa, satu-satunya tempat yang hidup di tengah kesunyian malam. Mungkin itu juga tujuannya, satu-satunya tempat ia bisa menyingkirkan perasaan itu untuk sementara.

Pintu berderit dan seorang pria yang memakai topeng silver itu memasuki bar yang ramai. Tubuhnya tinggi besar. Rambutnya pirang nyaris putih.

Kesunyian malam sekejap tergantikan dengan keramaian. Kakinya yang bulat melangkah ke arah si pelayan, Stanley Kings, satu-satunya penyihir tanpa penutup muka.

"Satu fire-whiskey ogden dan satu kamar di penginapan," suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan, dan berikutnya beberapa sickle sudah berpindah tangan ke si pelayan-tak-bepenutup-muka.

"Ini... Dan, kamarmu ada di lantai atas, naik tangga, di sebelah kanan, yang kelima"

Lawan bicaranya hanya terus meneguk firewhiskey yang baru dibelinya itu sambil seraya berkata, "Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu."

Bar itu ramai pengunjung, atau mungkin penguntit, dan si pelayan tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus pelanggan barunya, maka ia meninggalkan si pria-bertopeng-silver sendirian.

"Sudah lama aku tak mengecap rasa ini... Firewhiskey... Ya, semenjak Elyse melarangku. Hahaha... Elyse... Tak apalah kali ini aku meminumnya, lagipula hubungan kami sudah kandas," pikir Peter menerawang.

Otaknya sudah tidak bisa diajak berdamai. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Sangat sakit. Perih. Tak tertahankan.

Peter terus meneguk firewhiskey nya hingga habis, kemudian memesan satu lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Setengah sadar, Peter berjalan terseret-seret menaiki tangga kayu yang berderit. Di kanan-kirinya ada lukisan-lukisan bunga yang aneh-aneh dan berdebu tebal, tak pernah dibersihkan. Tapi, tentu saja, dengan kesadaran yang hanya tinggal setengah, mustahil Peter menyadari keberadaan lukisan-lukisan itu.

Lantai dua Hog's Head berbeda 180 derajat dengan lantai satunya. Di sini sepi dan suram dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim. Ada dua lorong bercabang dan sesuai petunjuk - beruntung sekali Peter masih bisa mengingatnya - dia menyeret tubuhnya melalui lorang di sebelah kanan menuju kamar yang kelima yang suadah ia klaim atas namanya.

Peter membuka pintu berwarna coklat kusam itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Kamarnya kecil. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur kecil dengan busa yang sudah tidak empuk lagi di pojok kanan. Penerangan di kamar itu bahkan sangat remang-remang, nyaris gelap. Jendela yang terletak di pojok lain ruangan tak membantu, karena langit masih hitam seperti tadi. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya sudah terhempaskan ke atas ranjang dan ia pun tertidur, tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang peramal antik yang juga menyewa kamar di sebelah kamarnya.

.

.

Peter terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya memaksanya untuk tidur, tetapi entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang seolah memaksanya untuk terjaga.

Tiba-tiba, penciumannya yang tajam - khas tikus - menangkap bau bunga-bunga yang cukup menyengat dari luar ruangan. Peter hanya berpikir, mungkin seorang peramal sedang ada di luar pintu kamarnya atau mungkin di kamar sebelah. Ya, Peter merasa pernah menyium bau seperti ini juga di stand peramal yang ia kunjungi bersama ibunya bertahun-tahun silam.

Bebauan yang menyengat itu telah mengaktifkan seluruh indranya untuk lebih sigap dan Peter sudah tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali.

"Seseorang dengan kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran Kegelapan mendekat ... lahir dari mereka yang telah lolos darinya tiga kali, lahir ketika bulan ketujuh mati ..." suara seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu terdengar oleh telinga Peter yang mulai menegak. Suaranya parau dan terdengar, err.. menyeramkan. Bulu kuduk Peter menegang seketika dan pendengarannya menajam.

"... dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai lawannya yang setara, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tak dikenal Pangeran Kegelapan ..." suara itu melanjutkan lagi pernyataannya. Peter merasa seperti mendengar sebuah ramalan, karena setahunya, kejadian yang suara itu ceritakan belum pernah terjadi. Lagi pula, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan si Voldy Moldy yang kejam itu? Siapa pun itu, pasti sangat jago dalam hal berduel.

"... dan yang seorang harus mati di tangan yang lainnya karena tak satupun bisa hidup sementara yang lain selamat ... seseorang dengan kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran Kegelapan akan lahir ketika bulan ketujuh mati ..." untuk sesaat suara itu seperti berhenti, kemudian suara bedebum keras terdengar dari luar kamarnya.

Peter mengabaikannya dan duduk di atas kasurnya, berpikir. Dia tidak berminat lagi mendengar ramalan itu. Ramalan itu membahas tentang nyawa seseorang dan Peter tidak suka untuk mengingatnya.

Peter samar-samar mendengar suara seram itu berbicara lagi, tapi Peter tidak mau mendengarkan apapun lagi. "Sudah cukup semua masalah yang ada di hidupku, aku tidak mau menambahnya lagi," pikirnya.

==»«==

* * *

_**Surrey Sreet No. 34, Norwich, Inggris Raya**_

"Oh, kau rupanya sudah datang, Pete," suara berat milik seorang pria bertubuh tegap menyambutnya.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa lagi, Peter?" pria itu membuka percakapan sesampainya mereka di ruang tamu sebuah rumah tua.

"Elyse.." Peter menjawab sambil menerawang.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya, bukankah terakhir kudengar kalian sudah berbaikan?" pria berambut hitam itu bertanya lagi.

"Aku dan dia.. putus. Yah, kau tahulah Ivan, hubungan kami memang semakin memburuk sejak aku masuk Orde." Ivan Gvenov hanya mendesah dan bergumam tak jelas menanggapi jawaban dari teman karibnya.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, kau memang harus memilih. Elyse atau sahabat Gryffindor mu yang konyol itu. Jadi, kau masih memihak Orde eh?" Ivan sedikit berjengit.

"Mereka tidak konyol, Ivan. Mereka hanya... nyentrik. Dan iya, aku masih memihak Orde, walaupun banyak yang menentang, aku tahu, ini jalan yang terbaik." Peter menjawab dengan yakin.

"Sekarang coba kau pikirkan. Kau lebih memilih mereka daripada Elyse, Pete. Aku tahu kalau kau sangat mencintainya. Dan aku yakin dia juga sangat mencintaimu. Dia melarangmu ikut Orde karena dia tidak ingin kamu dekat-dekat dengan masalah. Cobalah pertimbangkan apa yang Elyse katakan. Setidaknya, jadilah pihak netral, tidak memihak siapa pun, seperti dia." Ivan mencoba membujuk sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Ivan? Yang aku dengar, lulusan Durmstrang akan memihak si Voldy Moldy? Jadi, kau ikut kelompok mereka? Aku harap kau menjawab tidak."

"Kalau itu harapan sahabatku, maka aku juga akan menjawab tidak. Kau tahu, kau adalah orang yang paling penting di hidupku, setelah keluargaku, dulu. Kau kan tahu mereka sudah mencampakkan aku. Aku tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengan masalah. Ayolah, tidak susah kan meninggalkan Orde?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Ivan Gvenov," Peter mendesah.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti tentang sahabatku sendiri?! Apa berpisah denganku 7 tahun sudah membuat persahabatan kita retak?!" suara Ivan lebih terdengar seperti teriakan di akhir kalimat.

"Bukan begitu, Van. Hanya saja..aku tidak tega harus mengkhianati mereka," Peter mencoba untuk mengelak.

"Mengkhianati siapa maksudmu? Tiga sahabatmu itu eh?" Igor menekankan suaranya ketika kata 'sahabat' keluar dari mulutnya.

"Yah begitulah." jawab Peter dengan suara yang semakin kecil.

"Aku tak habis akal denganmu," Ivan berdiri dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Kalau memang mereka sahabatmu, mengapa ketika kau putus dengan Elyse kau malah datang ke rumahku, aku kan hanya sahabat masa kecilmu, iya kan Pete ? Harusnya kau curhat kepada mereka, kan katanya mereka sahabatmu." ucap Ivan sarkatis.

"Hei hei ! Jangan ngambek begitu dong. Kamu tetap dan selalu jadi sahabatku kok Ivan, tapi mereka juga sahabatku. Jadi, sahabatku ada 4, Igor Gvenov, Remus Lupin, James Potter, dan Sirius Black. Puas kau?" Ivan hanya terkekeh melihat raut muka sahabatnya yang ditekuk. Peter Pettigrew memang paling payah dalam hal emosi, emosinya mudah sekali terlihat dari mimik mukanya.

"Ok, ok, baiklah, sahabat tercintaku." Ivan merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Peter, namun Peter malah menjauh.

"Hei sobat ! Aku bukan pecinta sesama jenis ! Eeew" Peter berjengit.

"Hahahahahahahaha" Ivan tertawa dengan suara khasnya yang berat.

Tak lama, Peter ikut tertawa bersama. Tak sadar, tangan Ivan sudah menggelitik leher Peter dan Peter berusaha melawan balik. Maka, terjadilah pereng gelitik yang bahkan tak terencana sebelumnya. Suara tawa menggaung di dalam rumah bercat abu-abu yang sudah berumur itu. Peter merasa sangat lega ketika tertawa, seperti semua bebannya lepas. Ia tidak pernah tertawa lepas seperti ini bersama dengan para Marauders. Akhirnya, setelah kurang lebih 5 menit berselang, perang gelitik itu berhenti dengan kekalahan telak di pihak Peter Pettigrew.

"Baiklah-," Ivan mulai berhenti tertawa, mengatur nafasnya, "aku ke sini jauh-jauh dari Swedia, bukan hanya untuk mendengarmu tertawa seperti itu, Pete."

"Okey, jadi apa yang mau kita bahas? Kisah cintaku yang telah kandas bersama Elyse atau kabur dari Orde atau mungkin... masalahmu, Ivan?" jawab Peter terpotong-potong, nafasnya belum teratur setelah tertawa tadi.

"Aku tak ada masalah, tikus gendut. Aku punya ide tentang kau yang harus kabur dari orde. Kau hanya perlu kabur dan voila! Mereka sepertinya tidak akan menganggapmu pernah ada." mata Ivan berbinar menunjukkan ketertarikannya.

"Kabur ? Bagaimana bisa ?", alis Peter terangkat menyaratkan ekspresi bertanya.

"Sekarang aku tanya, siapa yang akan mencarimu begitu kau menghilang selama beberapa hari dan tidak datang di pertemuan Orde ? Tidak ada kan. Aku sudah tahu kebiasaan Orde, begitu temannya menghilang, mereka hanya akan menanyai sesama anggota Orde saja, tidak akan mencarimu dengan benar. Buatlah seolah-olah kau mati di tangan Pelahap Maut dan masalah selesai." Ivan meletakkan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, membanggakan diri sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa beruntung bertemu denganmu di saat otakmu sedang tidak rusak. Idemu boleh juga." Peter menepuk pundak Ivan, seraya berterimakasih.

"Sama sama sobat." Ivan membalas diiringi seringai kecil di mulutnya.

"Pete, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang juga. Seperti kau tahu, aku tak bisa ber-apparate langsung ke Bulgaria, perlu mampir dulu di beberapa tempat dan itu memakan waktu yang lama. Jadi, good bye boy!" Igor berjalan ke arah pintu ke luar. Tangannya bergoyang dari kanan ke kiri, mungkin artinya adalah 'selamat tinggal', "oh ya, jangan lupa kirim burung hantu tentang langkahmu selanjutnya." dan kemudian tangan kekar itu membuka pintu.

"Ok, baiklah, dadah Ivan!" Peter berlari ke arah Igor dan memeluknya, "kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Ivan Gvenov"

==»«==

* * *

a/n : Hai! Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku yang di-publish. Bagaimana menurut para readers? Please kasih komentar, saran-saran yang membangun untuk fanfic ini biar aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Arigatou. Xie xie. Makasih ^^


End file.
